


Hearts Desires

by boyxboy_ships_rules



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Baby Oswald, Basically a fucked up fanfic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Pansexual, Lucifer falls in love, M/M, Mpreg, My First Work in This Fandom, Nicholas Scratch Pregnant! - Freeform, Oswald Morningstar-Scratch, Rape, There is no Sabrina ruling hell, btw Lilith isn't pregos in this fanfic, takes place after season 3, well kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyxboy_ships_rules/pseuds/boyxboy_ships_rules
Summary: Trapped in his mind with Lucifer was painful, Nicholas hated it until one unlucky moment came... and soon Nicholas wasn't alone anymore.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Nicholas Scratch, The Dark Lord | Satan/Nicholas Scratch (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	1. Hearts Desire Chapter One

"Nicholas"  
"Nicholas"  
"Nicholas"

Nicholas's eyes bolts wide open, cold sweat drips down his warm skin. He rubs his eyes as warm tears fall down his face. He wipes off his tears while staring up at the ceiling. Memories play in his mind.

Nicholas shivers as the dark lord touches his shoulder. "What do you want?" Nicholas weakly asks, Lucifer smirks. "Isn't it getting lonely? I'm sure you'd seek pleasure" Lucifer whispers in his ears. 

Nicholas slowly turns to meet Lucifers gaze, his heart sinks. Lucifer pins Nicholas to the ground. "W-What are you doing?!" Nicholas yells as he struggles under his dark lord's grip. Satan smirks as he leans down to Nicholas's exposed neck. 

He sucks onto Nicholas's neck making dark hickeys. Nicholas escapes a moan, his cheeks begin darkening into a shade of red. "I want to hear more of those beautiful sounds," Lucifer says as he looks at Nicholas. Nicholas sobs as he looks into Lucifers eyes, Nicholas wasn't sad because he's cheating on Sabrina, he's sad because he's enjoying this.

Lucifer smashes his lips onto Nicholas. Lust overcame Nicholas as he feels Lucifer's lips move against his, the boy has to resist because this is considered cheating on Sabrina. Nicholas clenches his eyes as he feels Lucifer lick his bottom lip. Lucifer smirks he roams his hand down to Nicholas's ass and grabs it causing his plaything to gasp. Lucifer smirks while dashing his tongue into Nicholas' mouth. 'Fuck it' Nicholas thinks.

Nicholas snakes his arms around Lucifer's neck. Sinfully Nicholas moans as Lucifer dominates him and god he loves it. Nicholas closes his eyes as he feels Lucifer kiss down his neck to his exposed chest down to his pants. Lucifer rips the piece of clothing off of Nicholas's body. "H-Hurry up" Nicholas moans, Lucifer darkly chuckles. 

Lucifer begins to lift Nicholas's leg onto his shoulder. Lucifer lines himself up causing Nicholas to panic. "W-Wait don't you need to prep me?" Nicholas asks. "Nope," The dark lord says as he thrusts himself in him, Nicholas back arches, his eyes roll back as he begins to see stars. Lucifer grunts as he grabs Nicholas thigh trusting roughly fast in Nicholas. 

Nicholas screams as tears begin to build I'm his eyes. "AH F-FASTER!" Nicholas screams. Nicholas felt like he was being torn open and he loved it. Nicholas clenches his fists as he moans. Lucifer kept thrusting until he came releasing his hot sperm into his abused ass. "AH~" Nicholas moaned, his eyes rolling back as he felt his cum on his chest. 

Lucifer pulled out he looks at his dick seeing the blood and his sperm he wipes it with his hand and puts his pants back on. Nicholas started seeing black dots, he tries to stand up only to fall back down. "Lucifer ugh what's wrong with me?" Nicholas stumbles he slowly closes his eyes hearing only two words. 

"Night Nickolas"

Nicholas remembered that night. Suddenly his throat started burning to feel his dinner rise. Nicholas runs to the bathroom, towards the toilet puking it all out. Nicholas groans as he wiped his mouth with his hands. He flushes the toilet walking out of the bathroom rubbing his stomach. 

"Odd" Nicholas says to himself, 'I've been puking whole of two weeks but we don't get sick' Nicholas thinks he dismisses it as if it were nothing. Nicholas goes back into his bed while thinking back to Sabrina and him. He sighs 'things will never be the same'.

Nicholas closes his eyes as he wanders into the wonders of his dreams. 

......... 

Nicholas walks into the healthcare store and bumped into Harvey. Harvey smiles warmly, "Scratch What are you doing here?" Harvey questions "I'm just here to get some medication" Nickolas smiles nervously. "I thought witches don't get sick" Harvey tilts his head. Nick laughs "it's not for me" Nick answers. 

"Scratch something is different about you" Harvey begins to look up and down his body. Nick gives him a questioning look. "You're like glowing," Harvey says he smiles while patting his shoulder he starts to walk away leaving Nickolas to his thoughts. 

"Glowing?" He says to himself, he scoffs while trying to find pills of some sort to get rid of his 'cold'. Nicholas's eyes gaze to the pregnancy tests sitting on the shelf. "What if" Nicholas throat began to dry he did read about the human pregnancy in the library once. "This is ridiculous" Nicholas shakes his head. 

Nicholas couldn't resist, he grabs three small boxes with pregnancy tests in them. He walks to the counter placing the three boxes on top of the counter, the lady looks at him weirdly while scanning the items. His cheeks redden at the embarrassment. "They're for my mum if your wondering" Nicholas speaks out the lady looks at him understandingly. "How old is your mum?" the lady asks. "33 I'm 17" Nicholas lies he pays for the tests he says thanks and walks back to his home. 

.........   
He sighs, he opens all of the boxes while sitting down on the bathroom floor. 

Nicholas stares at the three tests in his hand. Tears roll down Nicholas's cheeks. All saying one word he dreaded would come.

Positive

Nicholas cries harder, he throws the pregnancy test hearing the sounds of the tests as they fall to the floor. He holds his head in his hands. "Why why why" Nicholas yells, he looks down at his stomach while rubbing it. "I'll protect you, my precious, don't you worry, I will always love you" Nicholas sobs.

Nicholas wipes his tears as he slowly stands up. He walks out to his bed while thoughts flooded his mind.

..........  
3 Months later

Nicholas looks at himself in the mirror his eyes roaming down to his stomach. Sadness overcomes him as he rubs his now showing stomach. He grabs his hoodie putting it on seeing his stomach no showing anymore due to the hoodie being fluffy and big.

He walks to his front door, opening it while walking out closing the door behind him. Nicholas decides to walk instead of taking his car, Nicholas has grown quite fond of the earth so he stayed instead of the witch academy. 

Nicholas walks down the streets wondering into Greendales' baby store. He shyly looks around at the cribs he stops in his tracks. "I don't even know if you're a girl or boy" Nicholas mumbles He sighs he knew he couldn't tell anyone heaven he didn't even know a male witch can get pregnant. 

A tear slips from his eye he quickly wipes it off. "Hi there!" a voice startles him he turns around only to be greeted by who he assumed was an employee of the store. "H-Hello" Nicholas shyly waves, she smiles brightly "do you need help with anything?" the young girl asked Nicholas thinks for a minute. 

"Well my sister is pregnant and she doesn't want to find out the baby's gender until the baby is born so I don't know what type of crib to gift to my sister" Nicholas lies. The young girl thinks for a second "I think you should get her a basic crib it doesn't have to be too flash you know" The young girl winks. Nicholas smiles "thank you!" Nicholas says and off the young women goes to help more customers out. 

Nicholas looks down at his stomach smiling "I guess you're getting a crib after all"

........   
Nicholas hurts starting to feel the sweat after building the crib. "God it's hard while having you in there" Nicholas laughs he looks at the basic safe crib. He opens the box laying on the floor for so many hours. Nicholas grabs a stuffed animal from the box and walking up to the crib placing it down. 

"Maybe I bought too many things" Nicholas hums, he stops as he feels a kick in his stomach he groans as he falls to the ground holding his stomach. He clenches his eyes as he feels the baby his him. "Damn your s-strong" Nicholas weakly laughs, he was excited to see his little one.

Nicholas slowly stands up walking over to his bed lying down. He looks up at the ceiling thinking about how his beautiful baby would look like. He closes his eyes instantly falling asleep with the feeling of happiness.

.........

Nicholas walks through the streets into the woods. He sits down admiring nature while rubbing his stomach, "I can't wait for you to see the world" Nicolas mumbles out. His smiles reach his eyes "I can't wait to see you" Nicholas laughs out. "Nicholas?" Nicholas stops in his tracks a frown in his face emerges. Nicholas turns around to see his 'friends'. There stood Sabrina, Harvey, Rosalind, and Theo looking clueless. 

Nicholas shyly laughs "Hello" he waves, Theo was the only one who waved back. "We haven't seen you in how long? three months?" Harvey smiles. "What you up to?" Rosalind asks Nicholas's throat start to become dry he rubs the back of his neck not meeting any eye contact. "I'm just walking around the woods?" Nicholas mentally smacks himself. Nicholas crosses his arms looking back at the group of teenagers.

"Just walking around the woods?" Harvey chirps in Nicholas nods his head. Sabrina stays in silence "What's with the different clothes times you dressed was...fashionable for you" Theo chuckles. The group agrees with Theo's remark. Nicholas's blood runs cold questions were filling his head. "I am just cold" Nicholas murmurs. Sabrina smiles "Do you want to join us? we are going on a picnic" She says as she holds up the basket of goods. Nicholas did have many cravings but he couldn't. 

"No thank you but that's nice to ask" Nicholas smiles, Worried looks wrote onto their faces. "Hey, is everything alright?" Sabrina shyly asks.

"Everything is fine we-"

"We?"  
Harvey questions Nicholas felt like he couldn't breathe he couldn't fuck this up "I-I meant me, I am fine alright?" Nicholas stutters. "Well I have to go now" Nicholas turns away walking away from Sabrina and her friends. "Well, that was different?" Harvey says as he looks to Sabrina. "Somethings wrong I just don't know," Sabrina says as she watches Nicholas walk away. "The guy has secrets just leave him" Rosalind shrugs it off. Sabrina and her friends left it alone with that and carried on their day.

Nicholas walks faster and faster wanting to get away from Sabrina and her friends. Sadness overcomes Nickolas as he steps over some branches. Remembering back to their faces they looked concerned and for all Nicholas knows he despised it. While walking Nicholas could feel the burn in his throat. "Oh, shit" Nicholas runs to a nearby tree puking his guts out while holding his stomach. "Ughhh" Nicholas groans as he slowly stands up not bothering to wipe his face he walks away from the mess. "Kiddo you are causing me so much" Nicholas laughs.  
........  
Nicholas sighs as he sees the small house he fumbles with the keys in his pockets, grabbing his keys placing the key into the lock opening the door. He wipes his forehead feeling the sweat he turns to close his door. He walks into his dark house not to notice a person sitting on his bed. "Oh fuck again?" Nicholas could yet again feel the burning on his throat as he dashes to the bathroom turning on the lights while running to the toilets He sits down puking yet again his food up into the toilet. 

Nicholas groans as he wipes his face "Ugh why you gotta be like that-" Nicholas feels the baby kick once more Nicholas felt like total shit "AHH!" Nicholas cries out. Tears slipped out of his eyes he couldn't hide it in more. "I'm sorry baby" Nicholas falls to the ground as he fells his child kick him again, he arches his back feeling the wave of pain. "I'll be a good father well...mother" Nicholas whimpers as he weakly grabs the sink to stands up, looking at himself in the mirror. He lifts his shirt seeing his revealing stomach. "What happened to you?" Nicholas jumps as he snaps his head towards the doorway. Nicholas's eyes widen as he sees a pair of eyes glow in the dark. Tears formed in his eyes, his breath felt like it was snatched away from him. "No no no no no" Nicholas whispers fear started pouring into him.

He sees the devilish smirk form on the face, Nicholas's eyes roam at the bathroom door. With no second thought, he rushes to close the door but a force pushed him away knocking him off his feet. Nicholas sees the dark lord walk closer to the door Nicholas quickly backs away only to hit the back of the bathtub. Tears streamed down his face as he sees the dark lord's human form. "So eager to see me" Lucifer laughs, Nicholas stays silent watching him. Lucifer walks up to Nicholas, his breath hitches as Lucifer becomes close to his face. 

Lucifer cups Nicholas's cheek causing him to flinch. Lucifer smiles while wiping the tear on his cheek. "Have you been thinking about me?" The dark lord chuckles. Nicholas meets Lucifer's eyes, "Yes and that is I wish you were dead!" Nicholas bitterly says. Lucifer frowns, he hardness his grip around his face. "You think this is funny?" Lucifer spits out. Nicholas laughs, "yes" Lucifer becomes furious. He pushes Nicholas onto his lap "What are you doing!" Nicholas breath hitches "Hmm something" Lucifer chirps. He lifts Nicholas's head, kissing his neck he sucks hickeys onto his neck making Nicholas helplessly moan. "It's so great to hear you like that again" Lucifer hums into Nicholas's neck. 

Nicholas grabs Lucifer's shoulders trying to push him away. 'Not again' Nicholas thinks. He starts to feel Lucifer's hands roam causing Nicholas to panic. Lucifer's hand stops he looks to Nicholas in shock. "Are you-" Lucifer gets cut off "STOP" Nicholas yells as he clenches his eyes closed. Lucifer gets flanged by Nicholas, Lucifers back hits the wall while groaning. 

Nicholas's eyes widen as Lucifer rubs his head. "That is some powerful magic you got there" Lucifer laughs. Nicholas felt like he was hyperventilating. "T-That wasn't me" Nicholas stutters Lucifer looked at him with confusion. Nicholas wraps his arms around his stomach to keep the baby safe or in his protection. 

"So are you pregnant?" Lucifer says staring straight into Nicholas's eyes. Nicholas felt like he was stuck starring into those eyes who Nicholas thinks are pretty. "No" Nicholas lies Lucifer laughs "really? I felt your heartbeat and the baby's heart" Lucifer winks at Nicholas. Nicholas frowns he was going to find out either way. "Fine, yes I am pregnant okay!"   
Nicholas yells, as Lucifer deeply smirks "is it mine" Lucifer asks Nicholas stays silent as tears slipped out of his eyes. Nicholas nods "yes" Nicholas whispers. "Girl or boy?" Nicholas looks up at Lucifer with rage. "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW I DIDN'T KNOW I'D GET PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD AND THE FACT I'M A MALE" Nicholas bursts out as hot tears stream out his eyes. 

Lucifer stands up scaring Nicholas. "Well I'll just wait till you give birth," Lucifer says he walks up to Nicholas while watching Nicholas stare in fear. It kinda made Lucifer aroused? Lucifer shakes his head he sits down to Nicholas on the ground. "I won't let you do anything with MY baby" Nicholas venomously says. Lucifer felt hurt he didn't know why but he shrugged it off. "Babe this is my baby too it was my sperm that made you like this was it not?" Lucifer places his hand onto Nicholas's neck. His thumb rubs Nicholas jawline, it made Nicholas calm? It just felt so soothing to him. Nicholas closes his eyes as he focuses on his breathing. 

"Goodbye, Nicholas well for now" Nicholas's eyes widen as he feels a pair of lips on his. Lucifer pulls away grinning Nicholas wipes his eyes the kiss felt like it was lingering. With that Lucifer leaves, Nicholas stares at his damaged wall. He rubs his stomach. "I'm sorry love I'll protect you don't worry" Nicholas stands up walking over to his mirror. "God you look like a mess" Nicholas laughs as the tears begin to build into his eyes. Guilt washed over Nicholas. 

"I'm sorry this family is not normal"


	2. Hearts Desire Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicholas finds himself with insane pregnancy cravings and Lucifer tries to figure out his 'feelings'.

Nicholas walks into the kitchen craving to eat ramen noodles. He impatiently waits taping his foot while having his arms crossed. Soon it's done he quickly puts a little spice and carefully takes it to his small living room where he can sit down and watch his favorite cartoon Scooby-Doo. 

As he watches it he fails to notice someone sitting in the armchair beside him. Nicholas giggles at one of the parts, where Shaggy and Scooby were running from the so-called ghost. Nicholas giggles smiling widely "Your so cute when you laugh" Nicholas screams as he turns to see Lucifer leaning with one arm underneath his chin. 

Nicholas's eyes widened going full mother mode he protectively wraps his arms around his stomach. Lucifer laughs "relax I'm not here to hurt you I'm just checking on you," Lucifer says standing up from his chair and walks closer to Nicholas but Nicholas watches him with anger "your full of shit" Nicholas angrily says. Lucifer chuckles "leave me alone I want to eat!" Nicholas yells 'damn emotions' Nicholas thinks. Lucifer chuckles "fine" with that he disappears. Nicholas sighs as he continues eating his noodles. His body shivers at the thought of Lucifer taking his little one. 

.........   
Nicholas yet again found himself wondering the forest with thoughts about his baby. He smiles to himself but frowns as he comes across his ex-girlfriend "Nick?" Nicholas sees Sabrina turn around smiling. "Hi?" Nicholas scrunches his eyebrows. 

"Why are you here?" Sabrina asks crossing her arms. "I'm just loving the forest at the moment" Nicholas smiles, Sabrina looks at him questioningly looking up and down at him. "What's up with the clothes?" Nicholas looks down to his track pants and extra big light blue hoodie Nicholas felt his throat to begin to dry he knew its not his look but it's something to cover for right?. "What's wrong with my clothing?" Nicholas dryly laughs "you normally dressed so formally" Sabrina frowns she knew something was up. 

"Well I'm just gonna leave now," Nicholas says he walks past Sabrina brushing their shoulders. "Wait" Sabrina grabs Nicholas's wrist making him stop in his tracks. "I want to talk about us" Sabrina slowly says. Nicholas felt anger overcome him "there's nothing to talk about" Nicholas mumbles. Sabrina sighs "I miss you Nicholas" Sabrina whispers Nicholas stays quiet "I'm sorry but I can't" Nicholas snatches his arm back walking fastly. "Why not!" Sabrina yells Nicholas turns around looking at her dead in the eye "because! I have so much going on right now!" Nicholas yells with that he walks away from Sabrina. Sabrina stands there as she feels a tear fall from her eye, she watches Nicholas walk away from her yet again. 

.........   
Nicholas looks at the deep purplish and red hickeys on his neck. His cheeks redden at the memory of him and Lucifer. Nicholas walks into his room seeing the crib with stuffed animals in. He rubs his stomach thinking about things. "How many months has it been?" Nicolas talks to himself. "Six months right?" Nicholas coes. 

Nicholas felt hungry all of a sudden "hmm want to eat little one?" Nicholas sweetly talks. He walks to the door looking at the keys on his couch he shrugged it off as he opens the door closing it. "Walking is better," Nicholas says he starts walking down to the stores excited to see what he could buy. 

...........   
Nicholas enters the small grocery store looking in the iales. He sees what seems to be candy? "Ch-cho-co late?" Nicholas reads out loud. Never in his life has he seen a bar of chocolate or as Nicholas says Cho-co late bar. 

Nicholas shrugs it off placing the dairy milk product in the trolley. Nicholas then walks to the baby are. Nicholas couldn't help it he was way too excited. "I'm such a sucker for you" Nicholas mumbles down to his stomach. 'The baby might come sooner or later' Nicholas thinks. He looks through the baby bottles to see what would fit with his unborn. 

Finally, he picks out a basic one happily placing it in his trolley. He wonders around the grocery store picking out few items while looking at a couple with their baby smiling happily 'a perfect family' Nicholas sighs he wished things were different I mean yeah he wanted to settle down and have kids with a significant other but not like this. 

..........   
Nicholas sighs as he walks into his house with the groceries. He huffs as he struggles to unlock his door. Nicholas finally opens his door hurrying inside placing the bags of groceries on the kitchen table. He hears the door slam Indicating that it's closed "God I should have taken the car" Nicholas says "yep you looked like you were struggling back there" Nicholas looked at Lucifer furious. Lucifer chuckles as he leans against the wall. 

Tears swelled Nicholas eyes "You could have helped why couldn't you," Nicholas says as he starts balling his eyes out. Lucifer looks at him in shock. Lucifer walks up to Nicholas lifting his chin Lucifer felt his 'heart' flutter. "I'm sorry I just thought you looked cute" Lucifer laughs nervously. "Go away I'm very hungry and I want to eat this cho-co late thing," Nicholas says he grabs the packet out. "You mean chocolate" Lucifer chuckles. Nicholas scoffs as he opens the packet. 

Finally, Nicholas was left alone just him and his unborn. Nicholas walks into his living room sitting down. He smells the scent of the chocolate and grabs it tearing its packaging open and looks at the suspicious chocolate, he hesitantly held it towards his mouth before taking a bite his mouth exploded with flavor and he loved it, his eyes lit up as he ate every peace till nothing was left. 

.........   
Lucifer plays with his fingernails as he boredly looks at the big door in front of his view. He sighs "Is there something bothering you?" Lilith speaks up. "Kinda?" Lucifer answers back, Lilith looks at Lucifer with curious eyes. 

"Go on?" Lilith asks Lucifer sighs. "Have you ever raised a child?" Lilith looks at him blown away. "I haven't but I've pretended to be some children's mothers but it was rather easy," Lilith says. "Oh alright" With that Lucifer stands up walking towards the door to make his way out of hell. Lilith wanted to question why would he ask such things but shrugged it off seeming it might anger the king.

Lucifer hears cries he teleports into Nicholas's room to see that Nicholas was shivering Lucifer sees the tears in his eyes. He felt a pang in him "Nicholas?" Lucifer whispers worriedly touch his head while closing his eyes. Lucifer opens his eyes seeing the sleep demon Batibat a hold of their unborn child. Nicholas cries as he screams "PLEASE GIVE MY BABY BACK" Nicholas screams Lucifer nostrils flare as he becomes rage. Lucifer's eyes turn red, as he runs up to Batibat grabbing her by the throat. Batibat chokes as she drops the baby Nicholas thankfully caught the baby he quickly backs away whispering sweet things to the unborn child.

"Why are you here?" Lucifer says, Batibat laughs "nobody" she chokes out. "You have forgotten who your dealing with" Lucifer demonically says his eyes glow red as he grips onto Batibat's throat more. Batibat laughs as she slowly felt her self losing air Lucifer grips harder until he hears the crack of the bones. Lucifer felt satisfied. Nicholas shockingly looks to Lucifer while holding his baby tight. Lucifer walks up to Nicholas "Thank you" Nicholas mumbles Lucifer places two fingers onto Nick's forehead. Nicholas's eyes roll back as he falls to the ground. Lucifer catches the baby he looks down at the Lil baby. 

"Cute" Lucifer starts walking towards the crib he taps the baby's nose making the Lil one sneeze. Lucifer laughs kissing its forehead he places the baby into the crib. He sighs as he closes his eyes "I just keep coming back to you Nicholas" He reopens his eyes seeing Nicholas in his bed wide awake. "Why do you still help me," Nicholas asks Lucifer felt taken aback "I-" Lucifer starts "don't know," Lucifer says he walks up to Nicholas's bed. 

"This is so fucked up what if Sabrina finds out she's having a half-sibling and it's being carried by her ex-boyfriend" Nicholas mumbles Lucifer laughs 'it does sound so fucked up as you set it that way". Lucifer hears the slow sounds of footsteps as he hears who he assumed Batibat. Nicholas could hear it too and shit did it terrify him. 

"Stop," Lucifer says as he raises his hand Batibad hisses as she was stopped by Lucifers darkly force. "I'll take that baby in him with my own bare hands" Batibat chuckles. Nicholas wraps his arms around his stomach as he whimpers. Lucifer grew extremely annoyed "I am the king of hell and in there is the prince of hell," He says as he points towards Nicholas's stomach. Lucifer steps closer to Batibat as he starts closing his hand into a fist. 

"Don't ever touch my family ever again" Lucifer places his hand onto Batibat's shoulder he darkly chuckles as it sends shivers down Batibats back. Lucifer pushes his arm into Batibat's chest. She groans as blood drips down from her mouth. She smiles with her bloody teeth. "You've gone soft m-my king" Lucifer frowns as he pulls his arm out. Her body soulless drops to the floor. "See you never" Lucifer darkly chuckles 'I have gotten soft for only him' Lucifer thinks. 

He turns to Nicholas who was sitting on his bed while rubbing his belly. Lucifer looks at him weirdly "what?" Nicholas snaps "your so calm?" Lucifer questions "As you said your king of hell so nothing can stop you" Nicholas rolls his eyes at him.

......................  
"What the heaven!" Asmodeus says as he opens his eyes from the rat he was looking through the eyes from. "What!" Beelzebub and Purson say in sync. "You will not believe it, brothers!" Asmodeus exclaims. "Hurry it up will you" Purson rolls his eyes. "The king impregnated the warlock Nicholas and the baby is growing as we speak!" Asmodeus blurts out. Beelzebub looks at him like he's crazy. 

"Are you dumb warlocks can't get pregnant!" Beelzebub hits the back of Asmodsues head. "Now now finally we know what's up" Purson evilly grins. "Good on you for sending Batibat Asmodeus" Purson guffaws. "Time to start a plan" Asmodsues grins Beelzebub nods his head.

.................  
3 months later

Nicholas waddles his way to the kitchen with one arm he holds his fully grown baby. "Your so heavy" Nicholas groans. Nicholas sighs 'baby should come around about a few days. Nicholas waddles to his fridge looking for something to eat. His mind slowly thinks back to Lucifer, "How long has it been three months have I seen him?" Nicholas mumbles. Nicholas shakes his head "so ridiculous".

Sharp pain in Nicholas made him groan loudly. Tears filled his eyes out of fear. Nicholas quickly waddles trying to get out of the kitchen. Another sharp pain hit Nicholas on the side, Nicholas felt a mild popping sensation, followed by a trickle or gush of fluid that he can't stop. His eyes widen 'My water broke!' Nicholas thinks. He quickly limps his way to his bed lying down. 

"Okay, Nicholas you got this" Nicholas mumbles to himself. He steadies his breathing trying to stay calm. Nicholas sides started burning "come on you have been through worse" Nicholas shakily says. Tears pricked his eyes as he shakily feels his area starting to burn. Nicholas clenches the sheets shutting his eyes immediately. 

Nicholas finally dared himself to push. Nicholas yells as tears streamed down. "AHHH" Nicholas yells he felt like he was being torn apart. Sweat covered Nicholas's forehead. Nicholas sighs it felt like nothing was coming but it hurt like heaven. "Come on" Nicholas mumbles. Nicholas pushes with all his strength god everything hurt Nicholas wanted to quit. Tears stream down his face as he screams even more. 

He stops breathing heavily "I can't do this" Nicholas cries covering his face. He rubs his eyes going back to grip the bedsheets. "Y-You can do this" Nicholas sharply intakes. Nicholas pushes more feeling his insides feeling torn open yet again. "FUCKK" Nicholas screams he pushes more feeling the baby crowning him. 

Nicholas's body felt like straining to keep up with his actions. Nicholas pushes more gritting his teeth. Nicholas pushes more feeling the baby finally coming out of him. Nicholas cries as finally with one more push the baby was out. Nicholas's vision becomes cloudy. "Lucifer Lucifer Lucifer" Nicholas calls out more and more Nicholas his baby cry out making him laugh.

"Welcome to the world" Nicholas lies there. He couldn't move. "Nicholas?" Nicholas recognizes that voice from anywhere. "You didn't h-help me" Nicholas croaks out. 

Lucifer looks at him with a surprised look. "The baby" Lucifer rushes to the crying baby, Lucifer sees a pair of scissors and cuts the umbilical cord. Nicholas heavily breathes tears pricked his eyes once again "Please don't harm my baby" Nicholas whispers. Lucifer looks at Nicholas he looked pale. Lucifer looks at the baby happily "the baby is a boy" Lucifer walks up to Nicholas holding the baby in his hands. 

Nicholas looks over to Lucifer and the baby his breath hitches at the sight. Lucifer was smiling while holding their baby. "Can I hold him" Nicholas whispers exhausted from giving birth. Lucifer nods "Want to see your mummy?" Lucifer sweetly talks. Nicholas had mixed reactions 'did he want the kid for himself?' 'Does he want a family?' the last thought made Nicholas's heart flutter but he shakes his head. Lucifer places the small boy in his arms and finally, Nicholas could take a good look at him. Lucifer looks up at Nicholas wordily "you don't look like in good shape" Lucifer chuckles.

"Shut up" Nicholas mumbles, 'wow' Nicholas thinks the child was breathtaking. The baby had Nicolas's head shape Nicholas's eyes widens the baby blinks his eyes were like his fathers the baby closes its eyes going to sleep but its eye shape was like Nicholas eye shape. His skin was white like Lucifer damn he took almost everything from Lucifer's side if looks. Which was kinda grateful Lucifer is a really good looking man. Nicholas blushes at the thought. 

"He's beautiful" Nicholas cries out "yeah, he surely is" Lucifer smiles deeply. "What are you going to name him?" Lucifer asks Nicolas looks at Lucifer, thinking for a moment. 

"Oswald" Nicholas says "it means divined power" Nicholas continues."That fits in with him a lot he is a powerful baby" Lucifer mumbles. Nicholas felt a wave of exhaustion hit him again he blinks his eyes as he slowly starts to feel himself weaker. Nicholas hears the front door knocking. "ugh someones here" Nicholas mumbles as he feels his head pounding. Lucifer didn't know what to do but it was too late.

"Nicholas!" someone calls out Lucifer and Nicholas who that was. Sabrina continues knocking on the door she starts to place her hand on the door nob twisting it only to notice it was unlocked she runs to the living room to not see Nicholas there.

finally, she made her way to the bedroom to see Lucifer looking at Nicolas worried?. Nicholas was naked with a baby in his hands. Sabrina couldn't process anything she was shocked out of her mind. 

"Nicholas?" Lucifer calls out Nicholas ignored him closing his eyes feeling himself fading away. "Lucifer?" Sabrina calls out Lucifer looks at her with concern. "It's not what you thin-" Lucifer gets stopped by getting slammed onto the wall by Sabrina's force. "What did you do to him!" Sabrina yelled. The baby wakes up from the noise crying its heart out. 

"Why is there a baby! and why is Nicholas naked I want answers Lucifer!"


	3. Hearts Desires Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina helps Nick and finally, little Oswald is born!

Nicholas steers awake, he slowed starts to recognize the room that he was in. Nicholas looks over to his window to see it was pitch black outside "maybe it's 5:00?" Nicholas thinks out loud. He looks over to see the alarm clock on his nightstand in big bold red light 6:00 AM "Huh? I'm awake early" Nicholas thinks He sighs laying back down closing his eyes as he tries to sleep more until he remembers the events from last night? "MY BABY!" Nicholas's eyes snap open and shut as he sits up looking around the room. He was alone no baby in sight. Nicholas pulls the sheets off of him standing up only to fall as his lower parts start to hurt. 

"Ugh" Nicholas groans, his ears perk up as he hears someone giggling while entering the room. " awe~ your such a cutie- Nick!" Nicholas knew that voice anywhere. "Sa-Sabrina?" Nicholas looks to her. He sees her walking swiftly with the baby in her arms placing him into the crib. Nicholas felt weight pulled off his chest as he saw his baby safe. Sabrina runs over to Nicholas grabbing him by the arm, "come on up you get" Sabrina smiles softly, Nicholas's eyes follow her movements as he gets moved into the bed. 

'Why is she helping me' 'doesn't she think I'm some type of monster?' Nicholas thinks of the worst-case scenarios in his head. Nicholas nervously meets Sabrina's eye contact. Sabrina sits down on the bed looking at her ex-boyfriend for answers. "Do you know how long you were out for?" Sabrina says worriedly Nicholas looks at her confused "like a few hours?" Nicholas questions. Sabrina dryly laughs "no more like 2 days!" Sabrina exclaims Nicholas stares at her with utter shock. "Are you serious!" Nicholas asks. Sabrina nods Nicholas thinks go himself 'why was I asleep for so long? ' 'was Sabrina besides me this whole time' 'she was protecting my baby' Silence filled the space.

Sabrina tries to read Nicholas's expressions on what he was thinking about up in his mind. "So?" Sabrina starts "Uhm?" Nicholas mumbles as he snaps out of his trans. "Care to share what happened between you and Lucifer?" Sabrina sarcastically smirks. Nicholas shyly laughs rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks start to become red due to his nerves. 

"Haha... Where to start" Nicholas looks around the room. "I'm all ears" Sabrina smiles. "W-Well you see I was raped by Lucifer and well kinda got pregnant?" Nicholas scrunches his nose looking to Sabrina for her expression and damns she looked horrified. "Oh my heaven! How?! What!? When!?" Sabrina frowns. 

"Remember when we trapped Lucifer in my mind? Yeah, it was there" Nicholas looks down in shame. Emotions were flooding into him everywhere he had mixed emotions he was happy sad angry all at the same time. Sabrina frowns even more "but he was in your mind how did he even-" Nicholas cuts Sabrina off "he's the king of hell remember he can do anything" Nicholas rolls his eyes. Sabrina nods in agreement "I guess your right but hey I'm here for you, you know" Sabrina takes ahold of Nicholas's hand smiling sadly. All Nicholas could think about is what happened to Lucifer. 'Is he safe?' 'Is he hurt?' 'ugh what are you thinking!?!' Nicholas mentally yells at himself. "Thank you". 

"No thank you for giving me a half brother" Sabrina winks playfully. Nicholas jaws drop now that he thought about it. He was shocked but he laughed "No no thank you for letting me get banged by your dad" Nicholas winks back. Both of them start bursting out with laughter. "Speaking of Lucifer what did you do to him?" Nicholas asks. "Oh yeah, I kinda trapped him in that spell we used when you were trapped with Lucifer," Sabrina says Nicholas nods in agreement. w

'I guess I should let my Lil one visit him' Nicholas thinks as he looks over to his baby in the crib lying awake. Sabrina notices smiling widely "what's his name?" Sabrina bites her lip in excitement. "Oswald Morningstar-Scratch" Nicholas answers with shyness "you used Lucifer's last name?" Sabrina looks at him weirdly, Nicholas nods "it's the least I can do he gave me a blessing" Nicholas mumbles rubbing his neck nervously again. 

"Alright it's your kid" Sabrina nods understanding his point of view. Nicholas mumbles thanks while he starts thinking of Lucifer. Nicholas sighs 'guess I'll visit him this afternoon". Sabrina sighs" are you hungry?" Sabrina asks."Now that I think about yeah I kinda am" Nicholas smiles." great I'll make some breakfast!" Sabrina stands up clapping his hands" see you soon with food and if you need anything call out for me" Sabrina says with that she walks out the door, and closes it's behind her. 

There Nicholas is left alone with his thoughts. Nicholas looks out to see the rays of the sun starting to creep in Nicholas looks over to his alarm clock again. 6:59 AM "damn we have been talking for almost an hour," Nicholas thinks to himself. Nicholas looks over to see his Lil baby Oswald staring right at him. Nicholas giggles "what are you staring at" Nicholas calls out. Oswald smiles "gaga.." Oswald responds. Nicholas slowly gets out of his bed grunting as starts to feel his lower parts in pain but he couldn't care. 

He slowly walks over to the cribs looking down at his beautiful child. Nicholas picks Oswald up holding him to his chest. Nicholas walks over to his bed sitting down then laying him down on the mattress Nicholas does the same with himself. He watches Oswald play with the blanket. Giggles were heard from Oswald's mouth. "I can't wait till you grow up" Nicholas mumbles to himself.

Nicholas hugs Oswald kissing his small head. "I love you Oswald" Nicholas mumbles. 

~~~~~~~~~  
Nicholas carries Oswald in his arms alongside with Sabrina. She leads Nicholas to where Lucifer was originally held. Sabrina stops at the very memorable old wooden door. "You wait here" Sabrina orders Nicholas agrees while rocking Oswald in his arms. "gaaa... Ga" Oswald says. "Nicholas giggles smiling widely" shh be quieter" Nicholas giggles kissing his forehead. 

~~~~~~~~~  
"Ah, Sabrina so lovely for you to join me" Lucifer smirks, Sabrina could see the evil raiding off of his eyes. "What pleasure do I owe to you?" Lucifer laughs. Sabrina looks at him with pure hatred. "I hate you but someone here wants to visit you" Sabrina crosses her arms as she scoffs. "Ooo who~" Lucifer smiles widely. 

"Nick!" Sabrina calls out. Lucifer's face softens as he stares at the door waiting for him Sabrina notices the change of his expression and silently questions him. Nicholas was standing there with a baby in his hands, their baby. "Well, I'll leave you guys to it," Sabrina says as she walks out of the room closing the door behind her. "H-Hi" Nicholas mumbles. Lucifer smiles "hi Nicholas who do we there" Lucifer happy asks. Lucifer stands up (thankfully not chained) and watches Nicholas walks closer to him. 

Lucifer's breath hitches his cheeks were flushed 'why does Nicholas look so hot today?' Lucifer thinks he shakes his head disapproving of the thought he had. "Oswald looks just like you," Nicolas says breaking Lucifer out of his thoughts. "Yeah, he does" Lucifer laughs. Nicholas smiles, Oswald stares at his other father he held out his arm for Lucifer to reach.

Lucifer looks bluntly at his son. "I think he wants to hold your hand Lucifer" Nicholas cheeks began to redden. Lucifer looks at the baby in shock."Doesn't he think I'm a monster?" Lucifer mumbles. Oswald giggles, Lucifer looks at the baby confused "I guess he hasn't seen what you have done plus he's only two days old" Nicholas explains Lucifer nods he sighs. Mixed feelings were going around him at the moment he feels something warm and fuzzy in his nonexistent heart yet he doesn't know what. But one thing for sure he feels happy. 

Lucifer reaches out with one finger he feels and sees little Oswald wrap his tiny hand around Lucifer's finger. "Aww, he's got such tiny hands" Lucifer coes Nicholas breath hitches Lucifer looked cute to him. He sighs 'maybe he's really not bad at all' Nicholas looks down to the salt circle that's keeping Lucifer from escaping. With no second thought, Nicholas smudges the salt with his foot Lucifer looked at him questioningly. "You know Sabrina would be angry if she hears I escaped in the night and with the help of you" Lucifer mumbles. "I want you to hold Oswald," Nicholas says ignoring Lucifer's remark. 

Lucifer felt himself feeling weird again "I- what! I can't what if I drop him!" Lucifer says his cheeks began to redden. Nicholas silently laughs as he stares at Lucifer. "It's okay you won't I know it," Nicholas says. Nicholas slowly hands Oswald over to Lucifer. Lucifer uncomfortably looks down at the little Oswald in his hands. "Hiii" Lucifer smiles looking down at Oswald "gaga!" Oswald smiles happily. Baby Oswald rubs his small head on Lucifer's chest closing his eyes. "I think he's falling asleep on me" Lucifer whispers. Nicholas couldn't help the things he was thinking 'a family with him' Nicholas thinks he frowns 'it's too good to be true'. But Nicholas couldn't help it Lucifer looked good as a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can yall like strangle me cause like its been DAYS since I haven't updated I wasn't even having writer's block I WAS FUCKING TO LAZY TO WRITE! until two nights ago I realized this book existed and damn I wrote a short chapter and I am sorry it was night time and I had my limits alright!? Anyway thanks for supporting me I don't know how this is all gonna turn out well imma dip now otherwise I'll just end up typing too much bye!


End file.
